


Spring Day, Cherry Blossoms and You

by pinkhues



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, affinityd1, minhyun is a born singer, nielnyeon are kids, nielnyeonweekday1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhues/pseuds/pinkhues
Summary: Daniel was seven when he first fell in love.





	Spring Day, Cherry Blossoms and You

**Author's Note:**

> -thank you to my friend (you know who you are) for helping me out with almost everything i owe you my soul

_9 April 2002_

Daniel was _seven_ when he first fell in love.

As the pink heart-shaped petals fluttered under the welcoming air of spring, the lone boy dashed across the bridge connecting the park near his home, donning a vibrant attire, a pair of aviator goggles and his favourite leather pilot hat. He slowly came to a stop on the cemented pathway, eyes sparkling as he saw the early blooms of cherry blossoms and their petals dancing around him before they softly touched the ground. His sight was slowly becoming a bokeh of pink in the morning light.

Daniel sprinted along the riverbank lined with seemingly never-ending rows of cherry blossom trees, while a sky of an azure blue hangs overhead. He had his hands spread like wings whilst imitating the sound effects of an aircraft noise. Daniel was set to embark on another journey of discovery of ‘exotic’ animals (it’s just pigeons and cats) and weird findings he could find around the park.

“Adventure is out there!” exclaimed Daniel with glee as he jumped over a tiny rock perched on the pathway.

Daniel continued to immerse himself in his little adventure; of flying past pink clouds stuck in clusters around branches. To Daniel, life was all about adventure. He found everything that surrounded him magical and extraordinary, including the melodic voice that was he listening to right at that moment.

He stopped in his steps and closed his eyes so that he could focus on just the voice; a voice so sweet and delicate like melting honey. He unconsciously found himself following the traces of the heavenly voice and with every step he's taking had led him closer to the owner of the voice.

_'Cause every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colours fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

He opened his eyes and let the daylight flood back in, and what he saw in front of him was a boy with thick-framed glasses, wearing a striped cotton top sweater, sitting on a wooden bench right underneath a tree, eyes closed as he continued to sing the next line.

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

Daniel watched the boy belt out his notes, with vibrant flowers of soft champagne pink petals swirling around him as a gust of wind blows. He looks and sounds ethereal, Daniel thought.

 _A million dreams_ is _all it's gonna take_

 _A million dreams_ —

The boy stopped singing. He reluctantly turned his head to face Daniel; it took him 0.5 seconds before his eyes widened and for his ears to turn the colour of bright red. Daniel could've run away but instead, he foolishly remained there, his legs just couldn't move as if rooted to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” the boy said as he buried his face in his hands.

“Your voice,” Daniel called out. He saw the boy looking at him. So he continued, “It’s beautiful.”

“Oh. Thank you,” the boy replied, his voice a little faint.

Daniel trudged his way towards the boy with shy little steps and politely asked if he could sit beside him. He crinkled his eyes and smiled when the boy nodded.

“Why are you wearing a helmet and a pair of goggles?” the boy asked, his eyes swimming in curiosity.

“I am an explorer!” Daniel swiftly replied before imitating the sound effects of aircraft noise.

“That’s so cool! I want to become one too!” The boy jumped out from his seat and clapped his hands enthusiastically. Daniel took off his flying hat and put in on the boy’s head.

("Your hair, it's so soft," Daniel gently patted the boy's hair before putting the flying hat on  him. 

"Let me touch yours too," the boy giggled, "Yours is soft too!") 

 

Joy and laughter filled the air as they ran around in circles, arms spread wide like wings, the both of them stuck in their own bubble of their wildest imagination, and that nothing else mattered. 

“Can i ask you something?” Daniel asked as he pants. The boy only nodded, as he was busy trying to catch a breath from all the running.

“Can you sing the song you sang a while ago?”

“For you?” The boy asked as he looked into his eyes and Daniel felt nothing but warmth radiating from it. He felt his heart skipped a beat.

“For me.” He gave him a gentle smile.

The boy then took a deep breath before he started.

_I close my eyes and I can see_

_The world that's waiting up for me_

_That I call my own_

_Through the dark, through the door_

_Through where no one's been before_

_But it feels like home_

Daniel basked himself in the melody of his voice, a voice so rich and true. 

_They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy_

_They can say, they can say I've lost my mind_

I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy

_We can live in a world that we design_

Daniel felt something warm spread inside him. A warm feeling he had never experienced before. A feeling that he could never put into words to describe, but it was indeed a wonderful feeling like no other. 

_'Cause every night I lie in bed_

_The brightest colours fill my head_

_A million dreams are keeping me awake_

_I think of what the world could be_

_A vision of the one I see_

_A million dreams_ is _all it's gonna take_

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

Daniel believed his voice itself was music and grace, almost magical and extraordinary. 

“How do you sing like that?” Daniel said when the boy finished. His face spoke nothing but amazement towards the other.

“I’m not sure.”

“You sound beautiful,” Daniel hesitated but he continues, “You are too.”

He spotted the other’s cheeks suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose before he looked away, although his bright red ears was a clear giveaway that he was indeed blushing.

“What’s your name?” The boy finally asked.

“Daniel. Kang Daniel.”

“What’s yours?”

“Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun.”

“I think you are the best singer in the world, Minhyun.”

Minhyun blushed.

“Really?”

“I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Have you ever been kissed by someone?”

“Once.”

“Where?”

“In school.”

Minhyun laughed. “No, silly. _Where_? On your cheek?”

“On my ear.”

“Which ear?” Daniel pointed.

“I’ll kiss the other one,” he said. And Minhyun did. Softly. Quickly. He then attempted to hid his face behind his cute short, stubby fingers.

Daniel blinked.

He placed his hands on his fast beating heart that he felt like it would jump out of his chest any moment. His lips then slowly curled into a smile. 

 _This feeling, can it last forever?_ he wished. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!! its my first time (its crappy isnt it.. ik im sorry) so this is truly meaningful to me! ❤️


End file.
